1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility harness to be worn by a user to carry various recreational and utility equipment. More particularly the invention relates to an over the shoulder harness comprising two belts that cross in the front and rear with the ends at either side secured together and to the users belt. More particularly the ends on either side are secured about a side belt loop on the users trousers to prevent movement of the belts. Attachment devices are secured along the length of the belts and elsewhere upon the harness as needed.
2. Related Information
Typical back packs have two straps or belts that are passed over the users shoulders with each strap being secured separately to the pack, its frame or sometimes to the users belt. A most common type of harness is the arrangement used by the military for many years which consists of suspenders which attach to the users pistol belt on the front and rear. The suspenders are connected by a collar near the top rear with the straps extending therefrom. If desired a knapsack could be connected to the pistol belt in the rear and the suspenders shortened to extend from the top of the knapsack over the shoulders to the front of the pistol belt. The suspenders or straps are always extended in parallel fashion down the front of the chest to the connecting point. While relatively secure the parallel type connection allows for sidewise slippage on the shoulders and perhaps off the shoulders, which requires constant monitoring and adjusting of the suspenders or straps. In addition while some utility devices may be secured to the front of the straps, the angle may not be optimal for reaching and grasping the devices.